Pokemorph Wonderland
by gallantmon7196
Summary: This is not a crossover, just a pokemon story based off of Deadman Wonderland. Follow a pokemorph, Drake, as he is sent to a prison amusement park for slaughtering almost his entire class. Takes place in a world where pokemon are extinct. (Will be explained.) Rated M for blood, gore, and foul language. Experimental, enjoy. Not based of games or show at all.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is going to be an experimental fic for me, I was watching a certain show, see if you can guess, the other day and reading a few pokemon fanfics and this sort of formed. Don't get on my case for the plot being bad or random, I writing and posting it to get it out of my head.

Chapter: 1

_Life is an everlasting roller coaster, one day you can feel like you're on top of the world, like nothing can touch you and that it can only get better. Wrong! Well, for me anyways, in the time span of ONE day my life went from that top of the world feeling to hell, or it's cousin if you think about it. You're probably think, "What the Hell is he blabbing on about?" Well this is my journey, of how I made it to Hell and back. But first you man need a little back story. Welcome to Pokemorph Wonderland._

###Year: 2035, 1st person, Drake age 12###

I slowly opened my eyes, I was on a warm comfortable surface, covered by layers of soft fabric, then I realized that I was in my bed. I knew it was mine because there was the weird lump in the memory foam that never formed to my body so it just sticks into my side all night. But how did I get here? Last thing I remember was getting pulled into an alley by some bullies a year or two ahead of me, they had thrown me onto the ground and had started kicking me for no apparent reason, I had been prepared to give them whatever money I had at the time, but they just started to kick me. I thought that I was going to die right there and then when I just blacked out. Now I was waking up in my bed with no recollection or how I even got there. I placed my hand on my forehead to think about what happened, but I immediately retracted it as soon as it touched my head. My hand, for some strange reason was very sticky and disgusting feeling. Wondering what it was it put on or my stick fingers into my mouth to taste it. The taste was peculiar, it was a familiar taste, but one I couldn't put my finger on. Deciding to figure out what was on my hands I sat up to turn on my bedside light, I put my hands on my covers and immediately retract them again, the sticky residue was on my covers too, curiosity growing I turned on my bedside light. As beams from the lamp engulfed my room in color and brightness I had to blink the temporary blindness out or my eyes. Once I was no longer seeing spots in my eyes I looked down at my hands and bed. Then it struck me, like getting hit by a car that came out of nowhere, the familiar taste, it had a coppery taste, and the stickiness. I did the normal thing a kid my age would do, I screamed. I screamed out or the pure fright or the situation, the crimson color that was splattered all over my hands and bed, there was one huge problem however, the blood wasn't mine.

###Year 2040, 3rd person, Drake, age 17###

Drake awoke to the sunlight streaming through his window and into his face. Groaning to himself, he started getting out of bed while complaining about the blinds.

"I really have to have someone fix the blinds program for the window."

He stood up and walked over to the wall space next to the window and scrolled the dial farther and farther down, causing the windows to grow darker with every scroll. Drake liked the dark, it was nice and relaxing. Drake then turned his attention to his digital alarm clock, it read 8:27, blinking a few minutes trying to process the time he stood there for a few minutes in his mourning daze. Suddenly realization hit him, he was late to school.

"Shit, shit, shit, if I'm late again my teacher is going to skin me alive."

Almost creating a sonic boom in the process, Drake ran around his room getting dressed and stuffing his backpack with the homework from the previous night. And without a second to spare bolted out or the door and running down the street, hearing the school bell ring in the distance. Acting quickly on his feet and deciding to try and not be as late as he could be he took a shortcut by dashing through the park.

"Well, being 5 minutes late is better than being 20 minutes late."

Upon entering the park he slowed down, glancing to his left and right he saw the stone markers. They were a reminder to everyone or The Epidemic fifteen years ago. He stopped by the grave or his mothers closest friend, he was one or the first or the victims and although Drake didn't remember him, his father told him that he was very protective of Drake as a baby. Sighing again he continued walking towards his school at a much slower pace than before. Upon leaving the park he passed a sign, looking at it and reading it he sighed again before continuing. Thinking about the park, Drake reminded himself of what the sign said. _"Here rest 276,498 of the 11.4 billion pokemon that perished from The Epidemic. May their souls now rest in an permanent peace."_ Drake then turned back to the direction where his school is and started walked there with an ever slowing pace.

###45 minutes later###

"So class, during the year 1144, the nations of Europe, along with their armies of allied pokemon went and conquered almost all of...Well, Mr. Hicks, it is a pleasure that you have decided to join our class today."

Drake entered the class and walked to his seat, ignoring the teacher's dry sense of humor in the joke and a few of his classmates snickering and just headed over to his desk. The teacher and students, who had been expecting a comeback usual annoyed comeback to come from Drake's mouth were astonished when they were met with only silence. Most of the students, except the bullies that hung in the back of the room, glanced worriedly at the teen sitting in the seat next to the window. They had all known Drake since Kindergarten and this mood that he was in currently was very rare of him. The students that were sitting immediately next to him saw small tears on his cheeks and chin that were dripping down onto his desk. This was very unusual for Drake, normally he was a happy, easy going kind of person that rarely let something bother his, that is except for one thing. His mother. Story has it that during the beginning of The Epidemic, his mother had a partner that was very close to her, it was her starter pokemon and when it died during the early dawn of the Sickness, Drake's mother took the loss very hard and on the fifth anniversary of the beginning of The Sickness, Drake's mother died of mysterious causes. Doctors said that she had some kind of mental trauma that was dormant for a while and it just let itself loose when she remembered her partner. The teacher, nervously turned back the the white board behind her and continued writing down the notes for the class to copy.

"Just don't be late to class again, Drake."

The teacher continued on with her lesson about the European crusades into the Middle East. And while most of the class copied down what was being written some didn't. Those people were Drake, who was in a state of sadness that wasn't registering anything, and the bullies in the back of the classroom. The bullies names were; Chris, the leader of the group, Jacob, the tall thin person that just makes you want to take a shower, and lastly Ken, the tiny yes-man that chuckles at other peoples misery. They weren't bothering to take down the notes, all three already knew that they would have to repeat the year, again, they should have graduated already but they have been held back once already and they were going to be held back again. Seeing Drake in his depressed form made it easy for Chris, John and Ken to figure out who they were going to pick on today. Chuckling to themselves quietly they turned their attention back to the teacher so as to not draw any unwanted attention at the moment.

###Lunch, Time: 12:46 p.m.###

Drake was sitting at his desk, it was the near the end of the lunch period and everyone else in the classroom was talking with their friends, the teacher had left the classroom at the beginning of the period and probably won't be back for for another 15 minutes. Drake had spent most of the period asleep with his head lying on the desk, but now, he was just relaxing while looking out the window and enjoying the sunlight as it streamed in. He was perfectly happy and content. That is, until someone took his head and slammed it into the desk. Rearing his head back up, blood started flowing out of his nose freely, and onto the desk. Drake clamped his eyes closed, fighting back stinging tears.

"Aww, it looks like someone is going to cry like a baby."

Drake snapped his eyes open to see the wall of muscle Chris, the thin and slippery Jacob and the snide chuckling Ken standing around and leering down at him. Drake flinched on instinct of the threatening people. They took that as the intensive and moved in on him. Jacob took his left arm and twisted it behind his back, causing him to flinch in pain. Then Chris stepped forwards and started punching Drake in the gut, all the while throwing insults at him.

"You fucking cry baby...You're pathetic...No one likes you...Not even your mother...Her partner pokemon partner probably wasn't even that strong...probably was just a...weak...stupid...Magikarp."

That final drove Drake over the edge, everyone else in the classroom that was watching the event that was taking place with looks of horror grew ever more fearful. The last person that had insulted Drake's mother was sent to the hospital, and that was when everyone was in first grade, and now Chris had brought in his mother's deceased partner. But Drake wasn't able to defend himself, the surprise attack had caught him off guard and he wasn't able to prepare up blood Drake crumbled to the ground and curled into the fetal position, holding his injured stomach. Tears had long since stopped and now he was lying there almost helpless. Chris, Jacob and Ken turned their back towards him and walked a few steps away from him before turning they attention back to his groaning form.

"Pathetic, couldn't even put up a good fight, he's worthless, just like his slut of a mother."

Drake's eyes shot open, however, no longer were they their normal soft and friendly red brown color, they were now with a black iris and a yellow background, and the pupils have become a reptilian yellow, filled with rage. Also Drake's body began changing, loud cracking noises could be heard as bones were rearranged and, his skin started taking on a different color tone, and his body started growing, but the other students in the room were to scared to try and figure out the color. Chris, Jacob and Ken however, were oblivious to what was happening they had their backs turned to Drake again and were complimenting each other, they just assumed that the cracking noises they were hearing was from the broken rib that Drake probably received. They failed to notice the towering figure, that was no longer human standing behind them. They only turned when they felt a small blast of steam hit them in the backs of their heads. They were met by a monster, whose species was thought to have been extinct 15 years ago, now they were meeting one face to face, and it didn't look angry. It then rose to it's full height of 6 feet and 3 inches and roared.

###Outside the school###

Everyone who was outside eating their lunches turned their attention to the school as they heard the roar, most of the teens there who have been confused at what could have possibly caused that, but the teachers knew. Everyone lifted their heads up as a bloodcurdling scream could be heard from the third floor, everyone looked at the windows of classroom 354, the origin of the scream to see blood splatter on one of the windows as another shattered as a body was thrown out of the room.

###End of chapter###

Well, this is dark, even for me. This is just an experiment so I will probably go through multiple fazes at posting new chapters. Anticipate future chapter. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, I have to say the reception I got for my first chapter was pretty good, considering the subject. Well here I am with chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy. _**Important:**_ I want to point out that there will be one or two references to tragic events. I don't want to offend anybody because of the reference, IAM IN NO WAY MAKING FUN OF IT. I just need it for a reference used by news broadcasters. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter: 2

###Year 2035, 1st person, 2040###

'Darkness, and silence, silence is all I can hear. No wait, there's that noise it's faint but I think it's beeping...what is that beeping? Okay, this is getting annoying, what is that beeping'

I opened my eyes, I had a moment of temporary panic, I didn't know where I was or how I got there and...'Is that beeping getting louder?' I looked over to my right, barely being able to move my head. What I saw was a machine, it was a steel gray colored box with a holo-projection of a green line on a black background. Every second the line would spike up and then calm down again. I looked around, clean white walls boxed me in, a bag of fluid was on a stand. The fluid was leaking through a hose and into my left hand. I realized where I was, a hospital.

###3rd person###

Drake moved in his bed, groaning as his muscles ached and complained at him moving. He ripped the sensors off of his chest, causing the heartbeat monitor to flat line and release a high pitched and annoying siren, Drake winced at the sudden noise but continued his slow deliberate movements. After a few more agonizing moments of moving around, he was able to sit straight in a relatively comfortable position.

'What happened, last thing I remember was blacking out while Chris, Jacob and Ken were punching and kicking me what happe-'

Drake was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard the door on the far end of the room open. Drakes head turned his head at the new noise and saw three men each in a tan trench coat, wearing fedoras. The middle one, who seemed to be the leader, took a few steps forward before addressing Drake.

"Mr. Hicks?"

"Y...yes, that's me."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a leather wallet, opening he showed it to Drake. Inside was a brass metal with word written on it.

"You are under arrest, for mass murder."

The man to the leader's left walked up to Drake's bedside with a pair of hand cuffs. The man seemed to be glaring at Drake, wanting nothing more than to probably kill him. This emtion on the mans face confused the teen enough for the man to put the cuffs on and secure them. While this was going on the leader was reciting Drake's rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to consult with an att-"

"Um, excuse me."

The man in the trench coat almost glared at Drake for interrupting him, but at the sight of the boys confused face he decided to let it go.

"Yes?"

"What exactly did I do to be arrested."

The tension in the room almost became so thick that a person could cut it with a knife. Drake noticed that the man who had the hand cuffs was trembling, out of sadness or rage, Drake didn't know. After a tense moment the man seemed to calm down, seeing this the leader decided to speak.

"You, Drake Hicks, have been charged with the mass murder of almost your entire History class. Your classmate Chris was the only one to survive, but barely. You were found in the middle of the classroom, covered in blood. However non of it was yours. Seeing as you were the one of two people to have survived and you being the only one that is unscathed, and that you are the only one who is mentally sane, you have been accused of the murder. Any other questions?"

"Yes, why am I hooked up to an I.V. system and what do you mean by 'mentally sane?"

"You have been hooked up to the I.V. because you have been in a coma for about a week. And your classmate had a mental break down as soon as we mentioned your name. He started crying hysterically and went ranting on about a monster. We believe that he is suffering traumatic stress from the experience, but we would like it if you could fill us in on what you remember."

Drake looked around, each man was straight faced, not showing a single emotion. Drake knew what they had said was the truth and not just some horrible prank. Taking a deep breath, he explained what happened.

"From what I can remember, I was sitting in class, it was the end of the lunch period. I had been sleeping for most of the period and wasn't really talking to anybody. I was staring out the window and enjoying the view from the classroom, when a hand grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head onto my desk."

"Who did that to you, Drake?"

"It was my classmates, and resident bullies, Chris Garcia, Jacob Snape and Ken Duxbury."

Drake noticed that the officer that cuffed him flinch at the mentions of Chris's name. Shaking it off he continued.

"When my head was slammed into the desk my nose had started to bleed uncontrollably. Jacob then grabbed me by my left arm and yanked it behind my back. I wasn't able to fight back, I think I was still dazed at that point."

"Yes, go on."

Then Chris started punching me in the stomach and throwing insults about my...my...my"

Drake stopped as tears began to well up in his eyes. The lead man in the trench coat's face softened a little, he then took on a slightly comforting tone.

"I know that this may be hard for you, but I need you to tell us about your side of the story."

Drake cleared his face and continued on with his side of the story.

"As Chris was punching my stomach he was throwing insults to my mother. After the seventh or eighth punch I blacked out. Next thing I remember was waking up in here."

"Are you sure Drake, that moment before you blacked out was the last thing you could remember was Chris Garcia throwing punched at you."

"Yes."

"Okay. I realize that your were close to your mother. She died eight, nine..."

"Ten years ago, sir."

"I see, is there a reason why?"

"Her partner was one of the first to die during The Epidemic, they had a strong bond with each other. And on the five year anniversary, she just died in her sleep."

"What was her partner, do you know?"

"It was a Garchomp. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"We need a statement so that you are able to defend yourself. We don't have much evidence of what happened, and your the only one you is stable at the moment. Now, did your mother's pokemon look like this?"

The officer held up a photo, Drake saw the famous pseudo-legendary pokemon. It was the same species of pokemon that was in many of the photos of him as a baby in either his mom's or dad's hands.

"Yeah it did, why?"

"Well, as you probably know, after The Epidemic not a single pokemon has been spotted. And when we were able to get Chris calmed down enough to tell about the "monster", his description was very similar to that of a Garchomp."

"And this has importance because..."

"We aren't entirely sure yet, but we will find out. Chris, as we said, is probably experiencing a post-traumatic stress and that pokemon might have been the first to come to his mind. Also, now that you are awake, you will probably be dispelled from this hospital tomorrow, when that happens, will be escorted straight to the central police station by an officer on duty. Good day."

The man nodded towards Drake before turning around and leaving, followed by the other two men.

###One week later###

After a week of having to enter and exit the courthouse and go through the trial, trying to convince his innocence before the jury along with his lawyer, he now stands at the central podium, awaiting for the jury's final verdict. Drake looked at the judge, the man had been friendly to him since the start of the trial, always giving him time to tell his side of the story and actually believed that the teen was innocent. Just then the jury re-entered into the room, all thirteen of them. Twelve of them sat down while the last, on the bottom left hand corner kept on standing. The judge, knowing that they had come to a final decision asked the obvious question.

"Jury, have you reached a decision?"

"We have, your honor. We find Drake Hicks, on accounts of mass slaughter...guilty."

The judged sighed slightly to himself, he felt bad for the boy. He knew that the boy was somehow innocent in some way, but the rules are the rules, and now he MUST give a sentence appropriate to the conviction.

"Drake Hicks, for being convicted of mass murder, you are sentence to 150 years in prison. You shall be transported to and serve out your sentence at the Death Row prison amusement park facility in San Francisco."

The judge slammed down his gavel, making his decision final. Drake just stood there, he had stopped listening after the word 'guilty'. He was going to jail, he couldn't believe it. Tears started welling up in his eyes, he turned around to the crowd behind him. They were all of the parents of his classmate, each one was wearing a black armband and holding a photo of their respective child. Most were silent and straight faced, however a few were smirking at him, enjoying the sentence that he recieved, seeing it as fair. Drake turned back to face to judge. The guards then came and lead Drake out of the court house.

###Outside###

A news reporter was standing, with a microphone in the hand, addressing the camera.

"We are here, outside of the Manhattan Central courthouse awaiting the verdict of Drake Hicks, arrested on charges of the murder of almost his entire history class about two weeks ago. About 20 students were killed, making it the deadliest mass murder in a high school since the Columbine shooting in 1999. For the past week Drake Hicks, a junior at the school, has been declaring his...oh look, the doors are opening."

Reporters and news crew swarmed in front of the court house doors, frantically asking Drake questions as he was lead by a small army of 15 officers to the police car. Thirteen of the officers formed a circle to keep the media at bay, while the other two kept a firm grip on him. Drake generally ignored the many questions. Most were lengthy ones that he didn't here fully. However one, rose above the rest, being short and to the point.

"Why?"

Drake stopped when he heard this, along with everyone else surrounding him. He turned around to look at the person who had asked the question, what he saw was a girl, about his age maybe a little older. She had long blonde hair with a thin pink streak going down the left side, she was also wearing a pair of large circular glasses that gave her an almost computer nerd kind of look. She didn't have a camera or microphone, just a note pad and paper. He decided that she should be one to directly get and answer for her question.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you do this? What propelled you to do this?"

He put on an evil smirk, that almost fit his face perfectly.

"Why you ask. Well it's simple, I did it because I wanted to, and simply...because I could."

With that said Drake turned around and continued down the steps with his police escort, leaving a shocked group of reporters behind. As he was being put into the car he looked back to the reporters who were still standing there, shocked. Grinning to himself, he got into the cruiser.

'Well if I'm in prison for life, I might as well make an impression."

###That evening###

Drake was sitting in his temporary cell, it had been a few hours since the trial had ended and left an impression for the media. Now he was just waiting for th plane that would take him to California tomorrow.

'Well, I always wanted to go to the west coast.'

Just then there was a knock on the bars of his cell, Drake looked over and was surprised to see the judge from his trial. Normally convicts would be angry to be seeing the judge that had just given them their sentence, but Drake wasn't like that. His mother had always taught him to be polite to people who are just doing their jobs, even if it wrongly affects him. Standing up, Drake addressed the judge.

"Your honor, to what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence."

If anyone else had said this the judge probably would have been mad, but the way that Drake sounded, made it seem like the teen was being truly sincere and polite.

"I...I um...I would like to apologize for the sentence that I gave you."

"Excuse me?"

"The sentence that I gave you was the best one I could give you, based on the jury decision. I came to give you an apology gift."

This conversation, however short it was, threw Drake for a loop. The last thing he was expecting was to receive a gift AND an apology from the man you gave him a life long sentence. With out saying another word the judge held out his hand, through the bars, and gave Drake a small box. The teen opened the box to see what looked like a plastic credit card with a combination of a 'P' and 'T' in the center. Holding it up he showed it to the judge with look of confusion on his face.

"What's this?"

"Have you heard of the Death Row amusement park in San Francisco?"

"Yeah, the place you sentenced me to, so?"

"Well for the past ten years it has been open. It is a privately owned facility where convicts of a numerous amount of different crimes are sent to. The criminals there work in the park, mostly as a way to repay a dept to society. Depending on the job, the person is "payed" in the form of PokePoints. Their used to pay for food and other nessecities. The warden there is a good friend of mine so I was able to acquire some points, and I gave them to you as a way to say 'I'm sorry."

"Thank you for your kind gift. I will put this to much use."

"I final thing Drake."

"Yes?"

"While conversing with the warden, she told me that some criminals that earn enough of the points may be able to payoff parts and sometime the rest of their sentence. I must be going, my wife may start getting a little worried. Good luck and good bye."

The judge turned and started to leave, after a moment Drake put his hand outside the bars and waved a fair well.

"Good bye and thank you, Your honor.

###End of chapter###

Okay, so not really any action, but at least I left the story off on a slightly lighter note. Not sure when next chapter will be out so stay tuned.


End file.
